Magnetic conveyors are frequently used to convey ferro magnetic articles, such as cans, stampings and the like. In conveyors of this type, permanent magnets are located in the frame of the conveyor beneath the conveying run of the endless belt and articles are attracted to the magnets so that the belt can travel in an incline or vertical path of travel without the articles falling from the belt.
In conveying systems it is often necessary to change the path of travel, as for example, changing the path of travel from horizontal to vertical. To accomplish the change in direction of travel, various types of magnetic transfer mechanisms have been used, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,374; 3,754,635; and 3,978,972. In U.S. Pat No. 3,338,374, the change in direction of travel is accomplished by passing the belt over magnetic pulley while in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,635, the metal articles being conveyed on one belt are transferred to a magnetic pulley and then are fed by gravity onto a second endless belt conveyor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,972, an endless belt has a helical section which connects two horizontal runs and as the metal articles pass through the helical section, the cans are inverted to dislodge foreign material from the open ended cans.